papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave
Act I In the year 1950, a soldier named Thomas Gallager is sent to Korea to fight in the Korean War alongside the US and the South Koreans. During a battle, Gallager is seriously wounded, but he is brought to the attention of US General Douglas MacArthur as a possible candidate for a military experiment; he meets the requirements, and since he does not want to die and no one else has volunteered, MacArthur signs Gallager up for the project. Act II In the experiment, Thomas Gallager is exposed to a powerful energy source known as The Source, which gives powers based on physical characteristics and physiological traits; in Thomas' case it gives him extreme agility, flexibility, and the ability to shoot web like substances out of his hands (having grown up as an acrobat and parkour specialist). Soon after The Source is used to create Thomas, it is stolen by a North Korean spy, and brought into the hands of the USSR and their head scientist on their alternative weapons project, Dr. Vladimir Rotanin. Rotanin uses the source on himself, and due to his history as a weightlifter and his history with technology, he is turned into a super strong, bio-organic cyborg who calls himself Android. The battles of the war eventually escalate until the Battle of Inchon. At the peak of the battle, Blue Web confronts Android, who attempts to make away with the Source, but the two and the Source disappear in a flash of light just as the US blows up the base. Act III 54 years later, in 2014, Blue Web, Android, and the Source arrive in present day Seoul, South Korea. Blue Web eventually defeats Android and claims the Source, as Android retreats to present day North Korea. Thomas gets taken in by the Korean government and soon learns that he has been teleported to the future, but what comes at a bigger shock to him is that the Korean War is long over. With the war over, the South Koreans send Thomas back to the US, where he is greeted by Jason Wright, Talia Carter, and Tyler Kane. They talk to him for a while, but they eventually leave, with Thomas heading with Tyler back to Everson City, and Jason and Talia taking the Source to Shane for experimentation. Meanwhile, Rotanin discovers that despite the war being over, North Korea and South Korea have been at odds ever since. He discovers that North Korea has gained a nuclear arsenal. Because he doesn't fully understand the implications of a nuclear strike, he requests a nuclear strike on South Korea, but he is denied by the general. That night, however, he sneaks into the base, and launches a nuke aimed directly at Seoul. It detonates and destroys the city killing 10,000,000+ people. The next morning, the United States declares war on North Korea, and with the Black Knight, Tiger Rage, and Energy Revolt otherwise occupied, only Blue Web, the Hunter, and Angel are left to handle the escalating situation. Act IV The fourth act begins with a cold opening in Pyongyang, North Korea. An American family: a 55 year old man and woman, as well as their 25 year old son and an 85 year old woman, with the younger three tending to the oldest. The oldest is on her deathbed, and as a last request she wishes to see a picture of her husband, saying that she hasn't seen him since he disappeared over 50 years ago. She sees a picture of him, a picture of Thomas Gallager, and then begins to cry as she closes her eyes for the final time. Meanwhile, the United Nations holds a mediating session trying to lower the tensions between every country. The three heroes provide security, and in the end the summit proves to be effective. Next, the FLA sends the three heroes to North Korea to investigate what caused the strike. They soon discover that it was Android. Before they can defeat him, Android leads them to his underground bunker that hadn't been found in the 50 years since the war ended. Inside, he reveals to them an army of robots that he plans to use to protect North Korea from invasion as well as invade the United States. The fight Android but he escapes the bunker and is able to launch his army and then detonate the bunker with the heroes still inside. He sends almost the entire squadron: approximately 1,000,000 robots, to the US, but saves a portion to hold down the home-front. The attacks on the US begin (in San Francisco), and the army is called in to take care of it. A series of news stories, declarations of war, and nuclear explosions later, it is official... World War III has begun. Despite the high tensions, the United States refuses to declare war as the fighting continues, and the FLA's heroes are no where to be found. Act V The heroes wake up and are flown into San Francisco to help with the fighting. Meanwhile, Android goes ahead past his army to Washington, D.C. The FLA sends Blue Web to be flown across the county and fight Android once and for all while the others continue the battle. In Washington, D.C., Android confronts the President and asks him to reconsider the idea of a nuclear war, but Blue Web arrives and is able to convince the President otherwise. Android takes charge and launches a nuclear strike. Blue Web contacts Jason and Talia, who contact Shane Leon, who says he is already on the situation. While Blue Web finishes off Android, and the San Francisco battle wages on, it seems lost with no chance of stopping the bomb as it heads for Pyongyang. Android wakes up and tells Blue Web, seemingly having him utter the words "destroy Pyongyong", and remarks that the nuke is not going for Pyongyang, rather Beijing. While the President sends a warning to China, Shane Leon activates the United States' own missile defenses to deactivate the nuke, allowing it to crash into the ocean without harming anything. Shane Leon taps into the frequency of the President and tells him that while the nuclear situation is avoided, the battle in San Francisco still goes on, but soon Tyler calls saying that when Blue Web destroyed Android's technology, all of the robots immediately shut down. The heroes debrief and then prepare to go their separate ways. Shane arrives in DC and takes Android away, while Blue Web goes with him. Just before he leaves, Tyler tells Thomas that he is now one of the Heroes. Post-credits scene Ryan Reckno arrives back at the FLA base, bringing the red energy cube he got with him on Khoros. Thomas, Ryan, and Shane have a conversation about the coincidences of there being a red and blue energy cube, but the camera zooms out and shows that is is merely a magical view of the base, with an unknown shadow watching.